


Calendulas

by sugarykatsuki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: Carl has hopes and dreams, he also really loves the look of calendulas.





	Calendulas

**Author's Note:**

> to the anon who requested me the carl imagine, i will write it soon! i already had this one prepared so i’ll get to it soon, thank you for your patience, happy reading! (old)

You stared at the small cracks in the wall, your back aching slightly after lying for hours on the shitty mattress. You sniffled from the dry air and traced shapes on Carl’s hand, feeling him twitch lightly from your touch. You turned and watched him sleep, he looked at peace for once. Instead of his stern and commanding face, you could admire his lashes against his pale cheeks and his messy but surprisingly soft hair. You wondered if he’d let you cut it since it was growing long, and you didn’t want it to be hazardous to him.

 

“Watching people sleep is creepy Y/N,” Carl mumbled and squinted at your flushed face, he smirked and rubbed his eye. “There’s not much to look at anyway.”

 

Carl rose his hand and covered the hole where his right eye would be out of habit, he was still embarrassed about it and didn’t like you to see him that way.

 

“You don’t have to cover it y’know. You’re still the same Carl Grimes I’ve known,” You grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it away from his eye, his other one looking up at the ceiling. 

 

“What time is it? Shit, I have to get Judith,” He pushed himself up to his elbows and slip his legs out of the covers. You grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him. 

 

“It’s only about three. It’s extremely early to wake Judy up, no need to be in a rush,” He looked at the window and then back at you before nodding. “How about a walk? I need to get away from everything.”

 

“Are you okay? Is…Did something happen?”

 

“Nope. Just in the mood for a walk.”

 

Carl looked at you skeptically and nodded before going to his dresser and picking out clothes. You had crashed at his house, so the only clothes you had were the ones you took off last night. He handed a blue checkered shirt, and you smiled at him, a small one returning to you. You got dressed in a comfortable silence, once finished you leaned over and placed your lips on his cheek. Carl smiled genuinely, his lips kissing your nose.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Of course,” His rough and calloused hands grabbed yours though you led the way, taking care to not make much noise as Michonne and Rick were sleeping. You both walked outside, and a pleasant hum rumbled in his chest, it was foggy but smelled nice and reminded you of what the world used to be. You both began to walk near the garden, your personal place to relax at and Carl didn’t really mind where you two went.

 

“Did you plant those? They weren’t there before.” Carl pointed over to some calendula’s, you had planted those in fact. Nodding, you remembered why. They reminded you of happiness. “They’re pretty. It reminds me of you.”

 

You smiled at this, squeezing his hand and staring at the garden. Carl plucked one out of the ground and turned your face to his, he began to nestle it into your hair. Just above your ear, the sweet yellow flower stuck out and made you blush from the contact.  
“Aren’t they called calenda-no. Calendulas? Also, you should cut your hair, it’s long.”

 

“Yeah, I found some earlier and I could say the same to you sheriff, you want the look of a horse mane or regular hair?”

 

“Shut up. It’s not that long! It’s…healthy.”

 

“Oh sorry! Healthy and long.”

 

Rolling his eyes, he flicked your nose and sat on the ground, patting the seat next you. You followed and leaned your head on his shoulder, eventually moving it down to lay in his lap.

 

“You ever think about the future? Or like what you could’ve been?”

 

You hadn’t really thought about it, in all honesty.

 

“Not really, what do you see in your future?”

 

He paused and bit his lip in contemplation, you began to pick at the grass and pebbles on the ground.

 

“Married. I think. Or at least with you.”

 

“Married? To me?”  
“It’s stupid, but I want to try and be normal at least. And I know I can protect you. I don’t think it would be a bad idea.”

 

“I never said it wasn’t a bad idea. I’d like that. And I can protect you too! Don’t underestimate me.”

 

Carl laughed and stroked hair out of your face.  
“You’d marry me?”

 

“I love you, Carl. If you let me protect you. And vice versa!”

 

“Deal. I’ll do my best. Now let’s go get Judy? I think she’d like the calendars or whatever.”

 

“Calendulas. And yeah, me too.”


End file.
